Solstice Visions
by Cydra
Summary: A retelling of Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', featuring the cast of Code Lyoko.  Minus considerable lenght and jargon from the original.  "The course of true ne'er run smooth they say."  Has a few original characters.


**Solstice Visions**

**Act I**

_Our strange tale takes place_

_In distant Greece in times of old_

_Where marriage is based not on love_

_But on the suitor's gold_

_And a tale of crossed passion_

_Shall now be told_

(Scene 1, Duke Delmas' chambers, Athens)

Duke Delmas, the great judge of Athens, sat upon his throne in quiet contemplation of the intricate nature of Greek civilization. Ok, he was actually playing with a top, but hey, studying law is boring work. Anyhow, he's about to get a rather abrupt interruption.

Duke Delmas: Eh, what was that?

(door opens and Jim, captain of the guards comes in)

Jim: Sir, I have an important matter for you to oversee.

Duke Delmas: *hides away top* Er, right, aren't you supposed to knock?

Jim: Sir, you have a sign on the door, 'Matters of business need not use knocker'.

Duke Delmas: I have got to take the sign down. Anyways, what is it?

Jim: We have a dispute going about Takeo Ishiyama's daughter and her betrothal.

Duke Delmas: Oh, not this again. How many times have we gone over this?

Jim: This would be about the 7th time, sir.

Duke Delmas: Well, send them in already. We might as well get this over with.

(door opens and Takeo Ishiyama, Yumi, Ulrich, and William walk in)

Takeo Ishiyama: Duke Delmas, I am pleased you are able to hear out on this.

Duke Delmas: Yes, yes, like I've done for the last six times. So, you're still wanting to make your daughter, Yumi, marry William here.

Takeo Ishiyama: Yes, William is the best husband for her.

Duke Delmas: But she still won't go through with it.

Yumi: Of course not, don't I have a right to say who I marry?

Takeo: I am your father and I am the one who picks your groom.

Yumi: How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to marry William.

William: Hey, I'm a good guy, I have a decent income, what more do you want?

Yumi: I want to marry Ulrich, he's the one I actually love.

Takeo: For the hundredth, I will not allow this, Yumi. You are to respect my decision.

Duke Delmas: Takeo, why is it that you don't want Ulrich to marry your daughter. He is just as successful as William and your daughter seems to care for him more.

Takeo: It does not matter, I still believe William is a better choice.

Yumi: You don't even have a legitimate reason, you just like William more.

Takeo: Respect your father. Ulrich may seem like a fine suitor, but William has already been promised to you and unless he says no, it's a binding contract.

Duke Delmas: *to William* And I suppose you're still willing to go through with this.

William: Of course.

Ulrich: You can't force Yumi to marry someone, it's not like there's a penalty for it.

Takeo: Actually, there is. *holds up scroll* The law of Athens is quite clear. Yumi must either marry Yumi, or she shall put to death.

Everyone: WHAT?

Duke Delmas: That can't be right, let me see that. *Takeo hands Delmas the scroll* Hmm…well, what do you know? It is binding. I thought we had this law repealed.

Jim: I believe it was on the agenda to be repealed, but then the Great Dog Stampede interrupted the Forum and the meeting was forgotten. It took me hours to get all those mutts.

Ulrich: You were a dogcatcher back then?

Jim: I'd rather not talk about it.

Yumi: Father, you're so desperate to make me marry William that you'd have me executed?

Takeo: Of course not, I know that you'll see reason and consent. You just need a bit more…persuasion.

Yumi: Does Mother know about this?

Takeo: Er, I've been meaning to bring that up to her.

Duke Delmas: Well, there is an alternative.

Ulrich: You mean there's a loophole to get Yumi out of her stupid marriage contract.

Duke Delmas: Technically, yes. If Yumi becomes a disciple of Artemis, she will no longer bound to William's contract.

Yumi: But, that would mean I wouldn't be able to marry anyone.

Duke Delmas: Well, that is the law, either execution or celibacy.

William: Yumi, marrying me won't be that bad. It's got to be better than those two options.

Ulrich: William, just say you won't marry her and let her go. Besides, you already have a girlfriend.

William: I do not. Yumi's the only girl for me. Why don't you go find a new girlfriend?

Jim: Now boys, let's calm down before this gets out of hand.

(door opens and Sissi comes in)

Sissi: Daddy, you can't do this to them.

William: Oh no, not her again.

Ulrich: Hey, you dated her.

William: Don't remind me.

Duke Delmas: Sissi, my dear, this isn't a good time. I am in the middle of some important business.

Sissi: But Daddy, you can't force Yumi to marry William. Or execute her or make her a nun.

Duke Delmas: My hands are tied, the law is very clear.

Sissi: But it doesn't say when she has to marry William, does it?

Duke Delmas: Let me see… *studies scroll* Ah, there is no precise deadline for it. I suppose it can be made to wait.

Takeo: Unacceptable! Yumi must make up her mind now! I will not wait for this any longer!

Sissi: But Daddy, it's my birthday tomorrow. You don't want to spoil it by having Yumi be sentenced to death or celibacy before that, do you?

Duke Delmas: Well, I wouldn't want that, no. Very well then, I shall give Yumi 48 hours to choose. After that, she must choose. That should give you enough time to think about it. Does that satisfy everyone?

Takeo: I…suppose two days won't be too much to ask for. I'm certain Yumi will make the right decision by then.

Yumi: But Father…

Takeo: Don't try to talk me out of it. This is your only reprieve.

Ulrich: Come on, Yumi, there's nothing else we can do here.

(Ulrich and Yumi leave chambers)

Jim: You want I should try to keep them apart?

Takeo: No, let them be. It's not like they'll be able to change anything. Yumi may complain, but she's sensible enough to see reason. She'll come around.

(Takeo leaves chambers)

William: Well, my business here's finished, I better-

Sissi: Hi William.

William: (groans with annoyance) Hello, Sissi.

Sissi: So, William, if you're not too busy…

William: Actually, I am, I better take care of that…thing I have to do.

Sissi: Oh, can't it wait?

William: No, not at all. I can't be late. It's really important.

Sissi: William…

(William quickly leaves chambers)

Duke Delmas: You know, Sissi, there are other young men in Athens.

Sissi: Not like him. Oh, why couldn't I be the one marrying him?

Duke Delmas: Well, maybe you might be able to change his mind. Just keep at it. Besides, you still have your birthday to look forward to.

Sissi: I suppose so…

(Sissi leaves chambers)

Jim: You know she doesn't have a ghost of a chance with William.

Duke Delmas: Well, why disappoint her so close to her birthday? Speaking of which, have you found entertainment for her party?

Jim: Well, yes, it's a group of local thespians. An amateur group, but they should be worth a good laugh.

Duke Delmas: I should hope so. Sissi was so disappointed that we couldn't get that one minstrel group here.

Jim: I'm sure her party will turn out fine.

Duke Delmas: Right, now, if you don't mind, I need to return to other urgent matters. You are dismissed.

Jim: Sir, yes sir.

(Jim exits chambers)

Duke Delmas waited until Jim was gone before pulling out his top and playing with it again. That's all you're going to be seeing here, onto the next scene.

(Scene 2, Athens Public Gardens)

Here we see Yumi and Ulrich fretting about their situation next to one of the fountains.

Yumi: Ulrich, this is awful. Death or the Temple of Artemis, I'm not sure which would be worse.

Ulrich: Wouldn't death be worse?

Yumi: The priestesses at Artemis aren't exactly known for having fun.

Ulrich: Fair point, there's got to be some way out of this.

Yumi: I looked over that stupid law, it's rock solid.

Ulrich: Curse this Athenian law. Wait a minute. *snaps fingers* That's it! That law's only binding in Athens. All we have to do is leave Athens.

Yumi: *gasps* Leave Athens? Where would we go?

Ulrich: I have some family in Thebes. They'll look after us.

Yumi: I don't know. This is so sudden and risky.

Ulrich: Would you rather be with William?

Yumi: Of course not.

Ulrich: Then elope with me.

Yumi: Oh, Ulrich, of course I will.

Ulrich: Ok, wait until nightfall. We'll meet at the woods outside of Athens. Then we'll head towards Thebes. I need to go pack some things.

(Ulrich leaves gardens)

Yumi: Oh, eloping with Ulrich, how wonderfully romantic.

(Sissi enters scene)

Sissi: You're eloping with Ulrich?

Yumi: Sissi! How much of that did you hear?

Sissi: Plenty. Do you really mean it or are you just fantasizing?

Yumi: I'm not sure if I should tell.

Sissi: So you are running away.

Yumi: *mutters curse* Fine, you caught me.

Sissi: Oh, how wonderful!

Yumi: What? You're not mad.

Sissi: Why would I be mad? With you out of the way, William will be all mine.

Yumi: Er, I guess that's one way to see it. Why are you so fixed on him anyways?

Sissi: How could you not be? He's the perfect boyfriend.

Yumi: For you, maybe, but I love Ulrich.

Sissi: Then you better get going before anyone notices.

Yumi: But your dad's the duke.

Sissi: Oh, I can keep him busy. He has a lot of planning to do for my birthday party.

Yumi: Thanks, Sissi. I wish I could go to your party, but we'll probably not be coming back to Athens anytime soon.

Sissi: I know, but don't be a stranger. Send me some letters.

Yumi: I will, thanks again.

(Yumi leaves gardens)

Sissi: Oh, how romantic, Ulrich and Yumi are running away to get married. If only William and I could do that. If there was only some way I could get him to really notice me. I've tried just about everything I know. I really need to get his favor. Wait, William would want to know about where Yumi's going. If I tell him, then he'll be grateful to me. Maybe so grateful he'll stop going after Yumi and court me. Oh, it's perfect!

Sissi then leaves the gardens to tell William about the good news. Clearly she isn't thinking this thing all the way through. But we shall return to the lovers later, now it's time for the other cast.

(Scene 3, Herb's house)

At this house, we see a motley gathering of small-time performers. They may not be considered what one would consider 'exceptionally talented', but they may be about to get their big break.

Herb: Ok, let's make sure we're all here. Hiroki?

Hiroki: Here!

Herb: Johnny?

Johnny: Over here!

Herb: Sam?

Sam: Present!

Herb: Nicholas?

Nicholas: Huh? What?

Herb: I suppose that counts. Odd?

Odd: Of course I'm here. This group wouldn't be able to hold together without me.

Herb: *annoyed sigh* Ok, people, this could be our big break. As you all know, the Duke's daughter is having her birthday tomorrow and we're booked to perform. If we pull this off, we could be looking at real careers in professional thespianism.

Nicholas: But I'm a guy.

Herb: Nicholas, for the last time, 'thespianism' means acting.

Nicholas: Oh, ok.

Hiroki: *to Johnny* 10 drachma says he'll forget that by the next time he hears it.

Johnny: You're on.

Herb: People, focus here. We need to be at our best here. We want to impress the duke, so we need to do a serious play. So this time, we'll be performing "Pyramus and Thisbe".

Nicholas: Uh, what's that?

Odd: A tale of forbidden passion and woe. Two lovers, Pyramus and Thisbe, unable to marry because of their rival families, whisper sweet words of love through a crack in the wall. They decide to elope and meet at the tomb of Ninus. But when Thisbe arrives first, a lion scares her away. She drops her scarf which the lion soils with the blood of its last kill. When Pyramus finds the scarf and not his love, he believes she is dead and kills himself with his sword. And when Thisbe returns after eluding the lion, she finds her lover dead and kills herself with the same sword. Their blood stained a mulberry tree, whose fruit remain red as a testament of their love.

Johnny: Huh, I didn't think mulberries were red for that reason.

Herb: It's just a story. A story we'll be performing for the duke. First off, Odd, you're Pyramus.

Odd: Yes! The star role! You just watch me. I'll make them weep at the beauty of my performance.

Herb: Yeah, sure, fine, just don't screw this up. Sam, you'll be Thisbe.

Sam: Wait a minute, why do I have to be Thisbe?

Hiroki: Well, you're a girl. So you'd be perfect for the role.

Sam: That's just stereotyping.

Herb: Sam, you'd be the best for this. Would you want Nicholas to be Thisbe?

Nicholas: I can't be a girl, I'm just starting to grow a beard.

Johnny: Barely.

Sam: Ok, you made your point, I'll be Thisbe.

Odd: Excellent. If you need some pointers, I'm sure I can help fill you in.

Sam: What would you know?

Odd: Oh, I'm sure you'd be surprised.

Herb: Continuing on, we have the lion, Nicholas will do that.

Nicholas: Ok, what do I have to do?

Herb: Just roar, chew on the scarf Sam will drop, and then chase her away.

Nicholas: But wouldn't I scare everybody if I roared?

Hiroki: You couldn't scare a butterfly.

Odd: I'll teach him how to roar. But not savagely enough to scare the viewers, he shall roar like a nightingale.

Nicholas: I didn't know nightingales could roar.

Herb: It's a metaphor. It's a simple role, even for someone like you.

Nicholas: Ok.

Johnny: Wait, what about me and Hiroki?

Hiroki: Yeah, we want roles too.

Herb: True, we'll need to make roles for you. Ok, Johnny, you'll be the wall that Pyramus and Thisbe whisper through.

Johnny: A wall? How am I supposed to do that?

Herb: Just hold still and make a crook in your arm for them to talk through.

Johnny: But a wall? That's not a role, that's a prop.

Herb: Would you rather we use a prop instead?

Johnny: Fine, as long as I'm in. Do I have any good lines?

Herb: You're a wall, walls don't talk.

Nicholas: But they do have ears.

Herb: Anyways, Hiroki, you'll be moonlight.

Hiroki: Moonlight, what's that supposed to mean?

Herb: It says here that Pyramus and Thisbe meet at Ninus' tomb under moonlight, so you'll be representing the moon.

Hiroki: What is that supposed to look like?

Herb: Uh, you'll have a lantern to cast light and you'll be carrying a bunch of thorn branches under your arm.

Hiroki: Thorn branches?

Herb: Hey, that's what the man in the moon's supposed to be carrying, isn't he?

Hiroki: I think I should be a bunny.

Herb: A bunny?

Hiroki: My mom says the moon looks like a bunny stirring a pot.

Herb: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. No one would understand that.

Odd: You could add an intro for him.

Herb: An intro?

Odd: Yes, tell the audience that Hiroki is supposed to represent the moon. Put a bit of folklore in about the rabbit and such.

Johnny: Can I have an intro too?

Herb: Why would you need one? You're a wall?

Johnny: But what if my costume's not clear enough?

Odd: Never fear, young Johnny shall also have an intro. One that would befit his role.

Sam: Yeah, blank and thick.

Herb: Ok, ok, enough of this. We all know our roles now. Now we need to practice. We'll meet at the duke's oak in the forest.

Hiroki: Why can't we practice here?

Odd: To keep others from spying on us and learn or secrets. Or to prevent spoiling the surprise for our future spectators.

Herb: Actually, after that last debacle, Jim says we can't practice within the city limits anymore.

Sam: I knew it was a bad idea of making Nicholas a singer.

Nicholas: Hey, I can sing good. Just listen to this…

All: NO!

Herb: Ok, everyone remember, the duke's oak, an hour before sunset, don't be late. Now, my fellow Mechanicals…

Johnny: I thought we were gonna call ourselves 'Mechanicons'.

Herb: Apparently it's too close to another name to be legally used. Now, my fellow thespians, disperse.

Nicholas: But I only know how to cook pancakes.

Hiroki: *to Johnny* Pay up.

Johnny: *grumbles as he hands over money* I'm so glad he has a non-speaking role in this play.

With the meeting concluded, the Mechanicals exit the house. Except for Herb who needs to stay and work on the script for the play. And so the curtain closes for this part of this tale.

* * *

><p>And here's this year's Christmas parody: William Shakespeare's <em>A Midsummer Night's Dream<em> performed by the memorable cast of Code Lyoko. Of course, I've trimmed it down significantly, but it's a lot better than having to go through all the theatre jargon. Anyways, this is a four-act play and I shall have the next one up tomorrow until then, please review.


End file.
